


Shaking legs and masked eyes

by Anonymous



Category: Until the ticking stops
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Making Out, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-consensual Exhibitionism, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The letter had come the day before the ball. It detailed the many ways Lin would suffer lest Reed follow each and every intructions laid out on paper, assuring him his actions would be watched closely. Though Reed wanted to dismiss it as a joke at first, the threats were graphic enough he had no choice but to obey.It was how Reed found himself at the masked ball, hundreds of meters high in the air, wearing the intricate outfit Briar had commissioned for him and unable to focus on anything but the buzzing that his many layer of clothing could barely muffle.
Relationships: Logan Price/Reed Flycatcher, Reed Flycatcher/Mob, Wolfrid Valentine/Reed Flycatcher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	Shaking legs and masked eyes

The letter had come the day before the ball. Reed thought he’d misread at first - after all, he’d only learned to read some months back and it had been a difficult uphill road from which he stumbled many times. Surely he’d let his anxiety color his vision and twist the words on paper. 

He’d brought the letter to Sasha and asked him to read for he knew he was the one person who would never judge him. From the frown stuck between anger and shock that painted his features, Reed had guessed he hadn’t misread after all even before Sasha signed the contents of the letter to him. He shrugged off any concern his friend offered, saying it was probably a joke anyway but thanking him for his help before he ran off, not wanting to give Sasha any additional time to worry.

The most difficult part was to keep it a secret from Lin and Briar, and find an excuse to keep him out of the event without revealing the threatening letter. In the end, he enlisted Sasha’s help once again and crafted a letter with a similar but less… explicit threat to explain his actions. Although Briar tried to say it was likely bullshit, while Lin tried to convince Reed to stay down on the ground with him, Reed insisted he must go. 

The argument stretched out for a while and, when the time came to leave, no party was happy with Reed’s decision. They at least respected it enough to let him do as he wished, despite how much they tried to guilt him for doing so. 

It was how Reed found himself at the masked ball, hundreds of meters high in the air, wearing the intricate outfit Briar had commissioned for him and watching as nobles danced together. His many layers of clothing muffled the faint buzz that tried to escape from the toy lodged deep inside of him, though it was the only sound his mind accepted to focus on as he stood stiffly against a large window, scanning the room for any threat. 

Though he’d come here with a clear objective, he found it difficult to do when all he could think about was this damn letter threatening that horrible things would be done to Lin if he did not follow specific instructions. Simple, Reed had first thought, until he’d read on and seen what was included with the letter. A small, bullet-shaped object that the letter had said could vibrate on command. It was to be kept inside of him through the whole ball, though Reed was prohibited from bringing any attention to it. Nor was he allowed to come if the stimulation became too much. 

Failing to follow instructions would result in Lin’s… unsightly death. The crude details of which caused Reed to shudder, and though it might’ve been nothing but some perverted joke, he… really didn’t want to take any chances. 

Remaining stoic was difficult, to say the least. Although his less than private escapades with Kaine had taught Reed how to be silent as to not attract unwanted attention, it was difficult not to react whenever he stood in a way that pushed the vibrator right against his most sensitive spot. He would gasp and bite at the inside of his cheek, standing as still as a broom as nobles attempted to exchange pleasantries. His voice was too breathy and shaky not to give him away, so he attempted to complacently smile through most interactions and hoped that his mask hid enough of his face that they wouldn’t notice the blush that burned at his cheeks. 

Each time nobles accosted him, Reed couldn’t help his eyes from squinting as he searched what he could see of their face for a trace of malice, scheming or any potential knowledge of his situation. A smirk, a pointed look… just anything that would help him guess who the culprit of his torture was. Whenever he tried to think, however, the vibrations would intensify as if it could sense his train of thoughts, evaporating any sensible idea he had into a cloud of arousal that left him shaking and clinging onto the large colorful curtains that adorned the stained glass windows. 

That was, until he came across an all too familiar face. It was a sight which would normally ignite a deep, angry fire down Reed’s stomach, one that would normally spring him to his feet and result in a devastating blow administered to the bastard’s face. As it was, Reed was far too busy with another sort of fire to feel such mind numbing anger, though that didn’t mean it wasn’t present deep below the ocean of arousal that was drowning him. His only reaction was consternation, simply thinking “of course,” to himself. Of course Logan would be there. That was just his luck, he thought. For him to be there while Reed could do absolutely nothing about it.

Reed didn’t even need to move, the piece of shit just coming to him by himself. 

Logan stood, made taller by the ridiculous heels he’d gotten himself, his messy elongated hair tamed back into a fishtail braid and adorned with colorful jewelry. His blue suit, lined with gold woven in intricate pattern, made him look like a bargain version of Ryker. Reed wondered if he truly managed to fool any of these pesky nobles into thinking he weren’t just a stray rat picked off the street and all dolled up, though he guessed one could say the same about him. 

“Why, I don’t believe I have greeted you yet, my dear…?” Logan trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

Reed’s eyes widened, and he looked around himself in a silent question asking if he were truly the one Logan was addressing. Had he seriously not recognized him? Despite everything? Reed could barely believe it, yet the small nod Logan gave him told him it was the case. Unless he was lying. Was he lying? Reed could truly not tell. 

“I’m, uh…” Reed hesitated, taking far too long to remember his fake name. “Oswald… MacGregor,” he managed to splutter, although he wasn’t too sure whether it matched what his invitation said. 

“Oswald MacGregor, huh…” Logan’s eyes narrowed, and for a moment Reed was certain he was caught until Logan opened his shit eating mouth again. “I don’t recall the name… Ah, perhaps we’ve never met before. I have to say Lord Valentine has so many friends it can be difficult to get to know them all, yes?”

“...Right,” Reed muttered, begging for the conversation to end for he didn’t trust himself to keep his breathing steady for so long, his heart hammering in his chest.

Of course, Logan didn’t intend to make it easy for him. Instead, he gave him a bow and offered his hand. “May I invite you to this dance, then? So we could… get to know each other more.”

Gods, Reed wished so badly he could say no. Instead, he simply smiled amicably and nodded. “O-of course,” he said, his voice a bit too shaky for his liking.

He let Logan lead him to the dancefloor, hoping the other didn’t notice his wobbly and awkward walk. As one would’ve expected, dancing was… difficult. He had trained with Briar and Lin beforehand, to make sure he didn’t stumble on his feet and destroy his beautiful outfit with a less than graceful fall - but the lessons didn’t account for a toy vibrating right against his prostate. 

Logan’s hands on his waist were heavy, a wave of warmth emanating from where they rested and rushing straight to his cock. Reed swallowed heavily as Logan pulled him close, too much so for his comfort. “I have to say,” the bastard said, warm amber eyes digging into Reed’s own, the hint of malice that danced in them not going unnoticed. “You do seem a bit nervous. Are you okay? You’re almost acting like… oh, I dunno - like a criminal maybe? Like… you know you’re not supposed to be there…”

A lump formed in Reed’s throat, his heart almost stopping right here and then. Oh, he couldn’t take this, not right now. If the situation had been any different, he might’ve found a way to lie and get out of there, but as it was he couldn’t help but think… maybe it was him. Maybe he was the one to send that threatening letter and put Reed through this. After all, it would explain how… quick he was to see through his disguise, and how knowledgeable he seemed to be. 

Still, Reed tried to keep smiling. “I d-don’t know… what you mean,” he said, letting out a chuckle in hopes to hide a half-moan that escaped him as Logan pressed their bodies flush when the band played an especially slow song. He wasn’t certain it worked. 

“Do you really not? Oh, come on, my dear… Oswald, isn’t it?” Logan smirked, pressing his lips into Reed’s ear. Was the way he purred right against him on purpose, or was Reed’s mind so cloudy with arousal that he was shamefully getting off of what was only supposed to be a non-sexual threat? “Sorry, I’m having so much trouble with your name. Probably because I didn’t see it on the register. Weird, isn’t it? Though I doubt I saw the name Reed Flycatcher there, either, and yet here you are… Funny how that works, hm?”

Reed’s lips tugged downwards into an angry frown. Alright, that was enough. He pushed Logan away enough for him to properly study his overly-smug expression, standing right in the middle of the dancefloor. These snooty nobles could run into them for all he cared - he needed to put an end to his torture. 

“It was you, wasn’t it? That sent me that… that letter,” Reed asked, although he already knew the answer. “…What’d you want from me?”

Logan raised an eyebrow, and Reed was about to bark at him not to play innocent - until Logan grinned a wide, predatory grin that told Reed everything he needed to know. “I see,” he said with a huffed laugh, before he turned around. “Follow me, then.”

Reed pursed his lips, and bit back a gasp when the vibe’s intensity increased. “F-fucker…” he muttered under his heavy breath, gripping onto the fabric of Logan’s sleeve as if it would help him from falling over. 

He had hoped Logan would bring them to a private room and finish their affair - but of course, he wouldn't make it so easy on him. Instead, Logan brought Reed over to a table, spread his legs, and nodded down. “You know what to do, don’t you?” he said with that same self-satisfied expression that made Reed want to punch him repeatedly. 

Reed’s eyes widened, more in anger than surprise. “Are you fuckin’ serious - don’t you think it’s gonna be real bloody obvious if I sink down this table in front of everyone and just–”

“I thought you wanted relief?” Logan asked, resting his chin on his palm. “Ah, but I mean, you don’t gotta if you don’t wanna… But…”

Reed felt himself fuming, his fists clenched at his sides. “I’m gonna make you pay for this,” he promised through gritted teeth, glancing around to make sure nobody was watching before he pretended to drop something and sank down on the ground. 

Quickly, he crawled under the table, letting the long and ornate table cloth shield him from the rest of the ball. He tugged Logan closer, his hand running over the faint bulge on his crotch and wishing oh so badly his own erection would get some attention too. 

Not now, Reed told himself. Although he was hidden by the table cloth, he doubted he would be able to remain discreet if he were to touch himself now, and he didn’t want to receive punishment when he was so close to his goal. Not only that, but although Logan was a little bitch, he… did have too much power these days for Reed to disregard the threats he had made towards Lin. He didn’t want to go home only to find Ryker’s grunts at his door, after all. 

With a shaky sigh, he palmed at Logan’s erection and felt him twitch and grow against him. He watched as Logan’s legs spread further open, and though the loud sound of music and nobles chatting covered any sound he might’ve made, Reed imagined him sigh and perhaps even let out a low grunt. He wasn’t sure why the thought of his most detested enemy - one he wanted to see choke on his own blood and die miserably - moaning and enjoying his touches aroused Reed, but he decided not to blame himself so much. 

Freeing Logan’s cock from his tight pants, he stroked him slowly. A trickle of precum was already dripping from the tip, which wasn’t any surprise at all - the bastard had always been way too easily excitable after all. In any other situation, Reed might’ve poked fun at him for it. As it was, he could only think of demeaning insults along the lines of “fuckin’ pathetic virgin,” as he dragged his tongue along his shaft, his hand resting firmly at the base of his cock and feeling each of his quickening heartbeat as he slowly took him in. 

Reed’s eyes fluttered shut, a hand coming to grip tightly at his hair. He could faintly hear the sound of Logan’s now shaky voice chatting up some nobles, though any amusement he felt upon the idea of embarrassing him melted away when he shifted and felt the vibrator move in a way that tore a moan out of him. It was quiet, muffled by Logan’s cock throbbing inside of his mouth, but the vibration from his voice was enough to make Logan’s grip tighten and push him further down his cock.

The movement was so sudden that Reed felt himself gag, with no way to escape from the member forced deep down his throat. His mouth desperately tried to resist it, air unable to pass down into his lungs, and he gripped at Logan’s thigh as he struggled to calm himself. Of course, Logan didn’t give a damn about his struggle, and instead enjoyed it enough to thrust himself deeper inside. 

It took a bit for Reed to relax his throat enough not to actually retch and puke. Tears burned at the corner of his eyes while drool escaped freely from his mouth, dripping down his chin and onto the expensive carpet. His breathing was shaky and labored as he worked up and down Logan’s dick, taking him in deeper and deeper each time. 

Reed was grateful that Logan’s position as well as their entourage made it hard for him to properly fuck Reed’s mouth without running the risk of being noticed. He did, however, shove Reed down his cock abruptly a couple of times, always as a surprise, a low laugh shaking him as Reed gagged and struggled around his dick. He did try to punish the bastard by digging his nails into his thigh, but that didn’t seem to do much more than make Logan tighten his grip on Reed’s already weak strands. No doubt he’d be losing some hair over this, as if he could afford it. 

Yet despite the complete lack of care, Reed… didn’t mind so much. Apart from being used to some rough-handling, he had to admit that any touch and sexual interactions worked to make him dizzy. He couldn’t stop squirming, shifting incessantly in hope to get the best angle for the toy to keep pleasing him. It was a constant struggle of seeking pleasure and avoiding it, for he knew he was not allowed to come without help yet couldn’t help but want more, more - so much more he thought he might go insane. Each tug of his hair, each thrust of Logan’s hip and each time he felt his cock press at the very back of his throat, Reed thought about how badly he wanted Logan to get fed up and fuck him right here and then. His own member ached as it strained against his pants, hands shaking as he forced himself not to offer himself any relief. 

Lin will die if you give in, he reminded himself, though his arousal was starting to make the matter seem oh so trivial it was hard to keep control.

At least, Logan seemed to lose himself pretty quickly. It was as expected, both due to how excited he’d seemed but also because Reed trusted himself to give a damn good blowjob, and he knew Logan wasn’t good at holding out. Reed was rubbing his tongue all over his member, gulping down any precum that freely trickled out until he felt Logan’s hips stutter forward uncontrollably, his body visibly tensing as shaky pants escaped him. Reed knew he would not be able to avoid being forced down his dick and having to drink his release, so he simply relaxed as best as he could in preparation.

It was absolutely humiliating and maddening, to have his enemy’s thick, hot cum pouring down his throat and being unable to do anything but swallow. As if Logan hadn’t done enough to him already, he had to once again remind him of his place and rob him of the one night he had been hoping for so long could be a respite from his usual life. 

Both were breathless as Logan finally let go of Reed’s hair and allowed him to pull away, a thin string of saliva still connecting Reed’s half open mouth to Logan’s softening member. It took a while for Reed’s world to stop spinning enough for him to trust himself to crawl away from the table and stand, though his legs were so weak he had to lean heavily against the table in order not to collapse right onto Logan’s lap. 

Worst of it all was that the thought of sitting right on his dick sounded absolutely delicious at the moment.

“S-so…?” Reed asked in a quiet huff, his face reddened as he wiped his mouth and peered down onto Logan with feverish eyes, losing any ounce of pride he had and grabbing his hand to place it on his hips as an invitation. “I did what you asked… are you gonna… help me?” 

Logan did look surprised for half a second, his already tired eyes widening and hand freezing, before he barked out a laugh. “Oh, I’m afraid I can’t do that,” he said, quickly getting up. 

“Wh– what?” Reed asked, taking a step forward when Logan took his hand off of him. “Why?! I– I fuckin’ sucked your dick, just like you asked! You told me you’d, you’d–”

“I didn’t tell you anything,” Logan corrected, holding a finger up as he smiled that terrible smile. “I told you to suck my dick, and like the obedient lil whore you are you obeyed.”

“You– You asked if I wanted relief!” Reed argued, his voice climbing in pitch from his panic. 

“Yeah, and I never said I’d be the one to give it to you,” Logan’s grin only grew. The little shit was so proud of himself. Reed wanted to puke. “I ain’t the one that put this little thing in you, so I’m afraid I can’t help you. Thanks for the blowjob, though,” he winked, turning around and making his escape before Reed could curse him further.

Reed did think about chasing after him, tackling him to the floor and strangling him. His body, however, was too weak and shaken with pleasure for him to do anything but sink down on the chair Logan had once occupied. It was like his entire world shattered around him, his one piece of hope torn away just like that. His legs twitched and he rubbed them together in a desperate attempt at inconspicuous friction, though he forced himself to still when he felt the heavy stares of nobles around him. It felt like a warning of sort, and Reed couldn’t help but feel like anyone who laid their eyes on him just… knew, somehow. 

It was deeply, deeply uncomfortable, and he made his leave for a quieter part of the ballroom as soon as the vibe’s strength was turned down. Still it vibrated, continuously, forcing Reed to glare at each passing prissy nobble with suspicion. Surely he must’ve looked like a madman, for many of them raised an eyebrow at him or even sneered. He swore he even saw some of them giggle behind their fans and whisper at their companions. 

Were they the culprit, he thought? There were too many for it to be the truth, especially considering he did not recognize a single face. He had to admit the masks made it rather difficult, but he knew each of his enemies like the back of his hand and a colorful mask would do nothing to aid them. No, these were complete strangers, and there were no reasons for them to torture him like this. It had to be someone he knew. 

It went on for far too long. Sometimes the vibrations subsided enough for Reed to do his job and keep an eye on the imperator and the more dubious looking nobles, but most of his time was spent shaking and hiding from sight as he panted against his fan and did his best to restrain his voice. He was painfully aware of the tent in his pants, and was forced to spend what felt like hours sitting down and hiding his bottom half under a table. 

It was after an elongated period of squirming in his seat that Reed decided to get back up, fed up and anxious. He needed to pace, find his torturer, do something, anything that could take his mind off of his terrible pleasure. Each step was more uncertain than the last, and he had to hold onto the wall to keep from collapsing. A noblewoman approached Reed, and he had to bite down a frustrated moan as he kept himself from jumping her right here and then. 

“Are you okay, love? You look like you are about to pass out,” she voiced softly, almost too low for Reed to hear over the music that reverberated against the walls.

“I–” he started, before choking on his own words when the vibe became very, very powerful. His knees buckled and he took a tight hold of the curtains sitting next to him to keep himself from pitifully hitting the floor. A moan he managed to mask as a laugh escaped him, and he fanned himself quickly as if it would help blow his arousal away. “I-I’m fine, just a little… I think I, I drank a bit too much. Y-yeah, that’s it,” he responded in a shaky, breathy voice. 

Large beads of sweat dragged down the side of his face as he watched the woman study him. “Well… Perhaps you need some rest, then. I can call a guard and they could help you to a bed, or–”

“No!” Reed barked out, causing the woman to take a surprised step back in sudden fear. “I mean– I’m fine, really. I know how to handle myself,” he forced a shaky laugh out of himself, pressing his legs tightly together. 

“R-right… my apologies,” she quickly muttered, before she turned away and headed off. 

In any other situation, Reed might’ve cursed himself, for he was sure he would later suffer from his rudeness. As of now, all he could do was sigh in relief and press his forehead against the window, the cold glass cooling his burning skin. He wouldn’t be able to handle any more of this, he knew. He needed this to end.

As if on cue, Reed felt strong arms wrap around him. The touch made him jump, as he hadn’t heard anyone approach, and he was about to flip around and yell something colorful at his attacker whose hand pressed directly against his crotch, another slithering under his shirt - until he froze when he heard their voice murmur right into his ear.

His voice.

Valentine.

“Have you had enough yet?” he asked with a tinge of amusement that made Reed want to barf.

Of course it was him. How idiotic had Reed been, to believe it could’ve been anyone but Valentine? His heart sank, though his erection did not. Instead, he let out a shaky moan as his body was finally given the attention it so terribly craved, his disgust over receiving it from Valentine quickly forgotten.

“F-fuck you…” he did manage to hiss between gritted teeth, brows knit tightly as he attempted so desperately to squirm away from the crowd as to not be noticed. 

Valentine’s hold was tight, however, forcing Reed to face the entirety of the ballroom.

“Now, this is not a way to talk to your master, is it?” Valentine purred, hand squeezing at Reed’s bulge and bringing a whimper out of him. “Especially in such a state… Did you already forget the punishment that awaits you, should you fail to follow my orders? Or perhaps do you not… care for your little companion as much as I thought?”

Reed’s lips quivered downwards in disgust as Valentine dared call himself his master, though he didn’t dare say anything against it. Instead, he shook his head. “I-I do… care…” he panted, a moan escaping him as Valentine pressed his tongue inside his ear, ran a cold mechanical finger over his chest, and pressed their bodies flush against each other. “F-fuck… I…. I…” he hesitated, his breathing growing quicker by the second as he looked around. 

Some nobles ignored them while others watched them without an ounce of shock or disgust on their faces. Their stares cut through Reed like knives in butter, letting him know that getting help had never been an option. Glancing back at Valentine, he could see the amused satisfaction dancing in his unsettling orange eyes, causing a shiver to creep through his spine. 

“Yes?” Valentine asked, low voice rumbling like a wolf’s growl. “You know how much I hate idiots spluttering about. Express yourself correctly. What is it that you want?” 

Reed couldn’t resist. Not only did Valentine speak with such stern authority he knew he did not have any choice but to comply, but his hands on Reed were disgustingly delicious. They made his throat close up with the desire to retch yet his heart pounded with the need for more. Every inch of his skin crawled under Valentine’s hands, his mind reeling at the idea of being soiled by him again - yet all he could do was open his mouth and ask “More, please,” in the most polite tone he could muster.

Because it was what he was meant to do. 

He wasn’t sure if the shiver he felt at the thought was one of disgust or arousal.

“Please, c-come on… I need…” he trailed off, gasping as he felt Valentine hum against his ear while his hand dipped under his pants and wrapped around his erection. “F-fuck…”

“What do you need?” Valentine coaxed him, seemingly uncaring of the way Reed gripped at the sleeves of his expensive suit. He sounded shockingly patient, despite the dangerous edge to his voice. As if speaking to a child who was having trouble stringing a proper sentence together.

“I-I need you to fuck me, for G-gods’ sake,” Reed cursed, almost choking on his words. 

Valentine chuckled, giving Reed’s member a congratulatory squeeze. “Good boy…” he murmured against him, and Reed’s legs buckled. 

Valentine eased him onto the soft carpeted floor, Reed’s head spinning way too much for him to be able to tell right from left or up from down. For all he knew the airship could’ve been tumbling down towards the ground at alarming speed. It sure was what it felt like, as Valentine grinned down at him, those creepy, glowing eyes digging right through his soul and devouring everything on their way. 

Reed’s outfit came undone much easier than he had expected, considering how much trouble it had been to put on. Soon enough and he was exposed for the world to see, Valentine’s hands not missing a single inch of his body. Claws dug into his skin, leaving angry red streaks in their wake. A mark of ownership, Reed was sure Valentine would’ve said if he didn’t already know that Reed was so keenly aware of the meaning behind each and every one of his actions. 

It was then however, as desperate pants and moans escaped his body, that Reed realized that the music had stopped. Most of the chatter that filled the room had stopped, actually, and when Reed looked around himself, he realized that all nobles stood still. Their eyes were all directed towards him, and he suddenly felt very, very small.

“W-what’s… happening…” he started to ask, before another gasp was forced out of him as he felt Valentine’s lips against his jaw, his neck, his throat. 

“Do not worry about them,” Valentine ordered in that commanding voice of his. “Focus only on me.”

“But–” Reed tried to argue, before Valentine shoved his lips against his to shut him up. His tongue was like poison forced upon his lips, invading his mouth and burning what little control Reed thought he still retained over the situation. 

He melted into it, a hand gripping onto Valentine’s shoulder yet not pushing him away. Instead, he lavished in the intensity of their kiss and gave in, finally realizing that not only was there no way for him to escape, but also that no matter how angry and disgusted he was at the idea, Valentine’s touches did feel oh so delicious. He didn’t truly want him to stop. 

The vibrator didn’t seem to want to stop, either. Instead, it only grew in intensity, vibrating much stronger than it had before and causing Reed to break into embarrassingly loud moans now that he didn’t have to worry about hiding. He squirmed and tugged at Valentine’s expensive coat, breaking their kiss so he could breathe. 

“N-no- s-stop, too much, too much too much I– c-can’t–!” Reed tried to plead as Valentine held the remote in his hand with a disgusting smile, hungry eyes from all over the room devouring him. His dick twitched as he stuttered his hips up against Valentine’s thigh, his ears ringing and ringing as his body filled with pressure that begged to be let out. “I- I–!” he tried to warn of his incoming orgasm, before a squeak escaped him as Valentine squeezed at the base of his cock.

“I did not allow you to,” Valentine said, raising an eyebrow. “Lest you desire to disobey me?”

Reed shook his head, overwhelmed tears burning at the corner of his eyes as his body wished so badly for release he was yet again refused. “N-no… I just, I…”

“Just a bit more,” Valentine reassured him in a tone so sickly sweet Reed could feel bile attempt to sneak up his throat. He put the remote down - though he did not turn off the vibrator - so that he could caress Reed’s cheek so gently Reed couldn’t help but instinctively lean into the touch. “You’ve been doing so good so far… I know you can handle just a bit more.”

Reed wasn’t so sure of it himself, but he did swallow and nod just to please Valentine. He couldn’t disobey, he told himself. The stakes were too high, and he refused to lose everything just because he couldn’t control his dick. So he did his best to keep himself in check even as Valentine let go of him, even as he opened his pants and revealed his member. 

Just a little bit more, Valentine’s reassuring voice echoed in his mind. He could take just a little bit more. Then it would be over. Then he could rest.

Valentine’s dick pressed against his entrance, and Reed let out a long, shaky sigh as he realized he would have to survive being fucked with the vibrator still inside. His teary, feverish eyes looked up at Valentine’s own steady and focused stare. Valentine’s eyes narrowed as he caught Reed’s own, his smile one of triumph as he pushed himself inside, leaning in to whisper:

“Look at how quick you are to offer yourself to me… It does make me wonder why you ever tried to get away from me, hm?”

In any other occasions, Reed might’ve told him to fuck off, that he didn’t have any choice. All he could do as of now was to shut his eyes and moan as Valentine’s dick pushed deeper, and deeper, pressing the vibrator further against his prostate and causing his entire body to twitch and shake. 

His nails dug into Valentine’s clothes, not that the man cared in the slightest. Reed’s breathing was quick and shallow, only made worse as Valentine pulled back only to shove himself all the way in, slamming into Reed with such force that he almost hit the back of his head against the floor. It was only after his voice resonated in the room that Reed realized just how loud his resulting cry had been, and the worst part of it was that he couldn’t stop himself from voicing out more and more as Valentine set out a merciless pace, fucking into him over and over and over until all Reed’s body could focus on was the devastating pleasure that crashed into him. 

Reed didn’t have it in himself to feel embarrassed by the loudness of his screams and cries, his breathing so quick he was on the verge of hyperventilating. His body was on fire, absolutely overwhelmed between the vibe, Valentine’s thrusts, and his hands running along his body, squeezing his chest and rubbing against his nipples while his lips pressed against his neck and teeth sunk into his flesh. It was too much, it’d been feeling like too much for so long Reed couldn’t remember what it felt like not to be drowning in a sea of pleasure that threatened to overtake him. 

“Please,” he found himself begging breathlessly. “Please, please, please,” he repeated, voice broken as his precum dripped all over his member. 

He knew Valentine could hear him yet he didn’t receive any answers. Whenever it seemed like Reed was on the verge of orgasm, Valentine would simply grab his cock and squeeze, painfully so, keeping Reed from release and punishing him for even thinking about it. 

Valentine’s thrusts did start to grow erratic, the vibrations likely getting to him as well. With a couple of especially harsh, deep thrusts, Reed could tell Valentine’s limit was approaching. He would’ve lamented over the idea of being used for someone else’s pleasure once again without reward, but the words that Valentine murmured right into his ear stripped him away of any further thoughts:

“Come for me.”

It was as if Valentine had just flipped a switch inside of Reed. All the pressure that had been building up to this point overcame him, like an explosion that made his vision flash white and his ears ring so loud he thought he might’ve died on the spot. His body shook, almost convulsed, from the sheer euphoria. His throat hurt from the cry he didn’t even hear himself let out, and it took him even longer to realize that the wetness on his cheeks were tears. 

Reed was convinced he had blacked out, only blinking his eyes open several moments later to see that Valentine, too, had finished and was now standing in front of him. His figure towered over him, admiring his work with a smirk.

“Satisfied?” he asked, leaning in and switching the vibrator off before he pulled it out of Reed.

Reed muttered something that he hoped sounded affirmative, his words coming out as nonsensical mush as he miserably attempted to calm his heart. His body laid boneless on the floor, cum dripping out of him onto the carpet. He might’ve apologized for making a mess were he in a more proper state of mind. As of now, he felt so warm, so tired, he was ready to go to sleep, each of his blinks lasting longer than the last. 

But of course, Valentine had other plans. 

“Good,” he said, before turning over to the army of nobles gathered around them. “Though I fear our guests are not. Of course, I am sure you will be delighted to please them the way you have pleased me, correct?”

“Wh– wha…?” Reed asked, his heart sinking as he glanced at the hungry nobles. His blood turned to ice as they approached him, and he uselessly tried to sit up and crawl away - when Valentine’s pointed stare caused him to freeze up in place.

“You will please them the way you have pleased me, correct?” Valentine repeated in a much more forceful and threatening tone. 

Reed shuddered, eyes glancing between Valentine and the crowds, before he gulped. “Y… yes…” he eventually agreed with a nod, for he had no other choices, though the pain that was already starting to manifest in his backside as well as the complete exhaustion that shook him to his very core made him doubt he would be able to handle it. 

“Well, then,” Valentine clasped his hands together, turning towards their company. “Ladies and gentlemen, dinner is served.”

There was a shocking amount of pushing and shoving as nobles tried to race each other over to Reed, likely not wanting to get him when he was too messed up. One second he was trying to crawl away despite Valentine’s warning, and the next there was a woman behind him that wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled his back flush to her with such force it knocked the breath out of him. 

Hands immediately started groping him. The woman behind him was quick to grab at his chest, pinch and rub at his nipples and giggle when Reed gasped and whimpered against her. “How cute,” she commented, bright colored lips pressed right into his ear. “Isn’t he so cute?” she then asked what was seemingly her companion, who crouched in between Reed’s legs, forcing them open wide for her to admire Valentine’s work.

“Adorable,” she nodded, her hands running over Reed’s thighs, gloved fingers ghosting over his spent member and resting on his lower stomach. She bent down, then, her lips taking the same route her hands had. She left red lipstick stains all over Reed’s thighs, even sucking harshly in order to leave a mark that would not simply come off with a shower. 

Each of Reed’s hissed breath and squirms only made the women giggle. “He sounds so tired,” the one behind him said, nuzzling his hair and peppering his neck with kisses. “Are you gonna pass out? You poor thing… We’ve only started with you…”

“Well, if he passes out, lord Valentine will be very upset. Surely you don’t want that, right?” the girl in between his legs said, peeking up at him through her bangs. 

“I– I’ll be… fine…” Reed assured them through gritted teeth, letting out a shaky sigh as he felt fingers press against his entrance. He hadn’t even noticed the girl had taken off her gloves, his vision too blurry and his mind too tired for him to pay attention to anything happening around him for more than a second. 

“I wish I had lord Valentine’s little toy,” the girl in front of him sighed, her fingers rubbing against his inner walls. She let out a small giggle when Reed tensed up and twitched once she found his sensitive spot. “Though I suppose I can make him happy all of my own.”

Despite how tired and overstimulated Reed was, he was still grateful that it was these women who had first gotten to him. Their touches were slow and gentle it helped him ease back into arousal. The flashes of pleasure that coursed through him were almost comforting in a way, and he ended up moaning and relaxing against them despite lamenting over how such gentle and kind looking women could be so perverted and so… gross, to prey on him like this.

The woman even kissed him, deep and slow and almost loving in a way. She tasted of cider and something else much sweeter, likely one of the many deserts that had been served throughout the ball that Reed hadn’t gotten the chance to enjoy due to his condition. He found himself even returning the kiss, leaning into the women’s touches for he knew they would likely be the kindest of his persecutors. 

Of course, like all good things, it had to end. A large man kicked at the woman in between his legs, making her yelp. “Hey!” she called out to the man, giving him an angry look as she kept thrusting her finger in and out of Reed, adding two fingers quickly once she realized he was rather loose. “Can’t you be a bit more patient?”

“We’ve been patient enough. It’s our turn,” the man huffed, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Just give me another second, he’s not ready yet,” she argued, adding a fourth finger and stretching Reed out even more than he had been with Valentine’s dick. It was then, as Reed’s eyes shifted from the woman to her male companion, that Reed realized she wasn’t just fingering him for the sake of it, but actually preparing him.

And a quick look at the man’s company told him exactly why she was taking the care to do so despite the fact that Valentine already had his way at him. Of course.

Reed shifted uncomfortably, but the woman behind him squeezed him against her and shushed him. “It’s okay love,” she said, one of her hands letting go of his chest to instead pet his cheek, a thumb rubbing over his sweat-coated skin. “You can take it, can’t you?”

Reed held his breath. It wasn’t a matter of whether he could take it, he wanted to say, but whether he wanted to. Of course, he hadn’t wanted any of this to begin with, but the vibrator’s torture had at least made it a bit easier to bear the thought of getting molested and fucked in front of an entire crowds. With it gone, he couldn’t help but be hyper aware of the horror of the situation. 

There was nothing he could do, however. A quick glance up to Valentine’s pointed stare assured him of that. 

The woman in front of him kept fingering him, spreading her fingers out and teasing his prostate just a bit more, tearing a couple of small moans from Reed, before the man behind her finally pulled her off of him. She stumbled back onto the floor, and hit at the man’s leg, though he didn’t seem to pay her any mind as she huffed and stormed off.

“Oh, you aren’t going to watch the show?” the man’s companion asked, causing her to freeze.

“I–” she started, likely wanting to argue, until she saw the way the man eased himself in between Reed’s legs. She bit her bottom lip and sighed, instead taking a place in a comfortable chair. “Fine. You may be brutes, but I suppose I did pay to see this, didn’t I?” she chuckled.

She paid? 

Reed wanted to inquire about it, sending Valentine a shocked and confused look - but the man in between his legs was quick to grab his hair and turn his head back to him. 

“Hey now, boy,” the man said, a dark chuckle escaping him. “I know you like your master quite a bit, but I’m the one you should be paying attention to now, alright?” he said, before shooing the woman behind Reed away. “Because as of now, you’re all mine. Ah, well, you’re also my companion’s, too,” he smirked, looking up at a thinner looking fellow that was nudging at the unmoving woman behind him.

“This is unfair,” she complained.

“You had your fun, come on. This is part of our agreement,” the thin man said. 

“I thought we’d get more time!”

“You got plenty already. If you really want to complain, you can always tell lord Valentine. I’m sure he’d looove to help,” he nodded at Valentine, who was sipping some wine at his table, eyes on Reed but ears likely not paying the nobles all around him any mind. 

The woman paled, likely at the thought of ever saying something negative to their dear ‘lord Valentine’. Reed felt himself shudder with disgust at the nickname, knowing it would roll off his tongue much easier than he wished it would. 

She got up, then, and Reed almost fell over backwards from the lack of support - though she was quickly replaced by the thin man who propped him up on his lap. It was then that Reed realized he’d already freed himself of his pants, for he felt his cock pressed up against his backside. He whimpered as the man rubbed himself against his abused hole, his throat closing up as he heard him chuckle against him. 

“You know, with how Valentine spoke of you, I thought you’d be less whiny,” the man murmured against him, dragging his tongue over his neck. “Perhaps he’s not as experienced as we’ve been told?” he then asked his companion.

The burly man snorted, but shook his head. “I think he’s just been trained to be a whiny little bitch. Isn’t that right?” he said, ruffling Reed’s hair like one would a child, or a dog. 

Reed glared away, lips twitching downwards as he clenched his fists. “Right…” he muttered, mostly to himself, though apparently loud enough for the men to hear and laugh. 

“Well, guess it doesn’t even matter either way, now, does it?” the thin man said, hand running down Reed’s stomach, who hated the way it fluttered under the man’s touch. “Whether he breaks or not… he’ll be the one to suffer the consequences, not us.”

“Lord Valentine might be a bit upset if we ruin his toy,” the other replied with a shrug that told Reed he didn’t actually care much about Valentine’s potential wrath.

“He can only blame the toy for being faulty though, eh?” the thin one laughed. 

His companion only hummed, too busy unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants down to pay attention to his friend. With a bit more shifting, both of the men’s cocks were pressing right against Reed’s hole, causing the latter’s breath to hitch and quicken in apprehension. 

“You remember I called dibs, right?” the burly man said, his hands squeezing tightly at Reed’s thighs. 

“What? No, I’m first!” the thin one said.

“Bollocks! I won that last hand and you promised you’d–” the burly man started to argue, until the sound of Valentine clearing his throat made him freeze. 

Both men turned to Valentine, whose eyes narrowed with annoyance. The larger one gulped, while the thin one grimaced, and they both exchanged a look before letting out a sigh.

“Alright, go on ahead,” the one behind Reed said.

The large one smirked, then, and didn’t care to thank his companion before he pushed in. He didn’t care to be gentle, or slow - and instead shoved himself all the way in with a quick thrust that made Reed’s entire body tense with striking pain erupting from his ass and reaching all the way up to his head. 

A choked out cry escaped him, his vision flashing white as the man’s nails dug into his hips, likely to leave deep indents on their way. His legs shook at each of the man’s sides, and it took all of Reed’s willpower not to cry just then, tears burning at the corner of his eyes and begging to fall.

He couldn’t show any weakness now, however - not when he knew it had all only just started.

“Does it hurt? Hah, and to think Ophelia took so much care to prepare you… It was truly for nothing, hm?” the man even had the balls to mock him, holding Reed’s face up, his thumb squeezing uncomfortably at Reed’s cheek. Behind him, the woman from earlier huffed and muttered, saying something to her friend that Reed was too busy wincing in pain to catch.

The man only pulled out most of the way once his friend complained at him and tugged Reed further against himself. At the feeling of the thin man’s cock pushing against the one already inside of him, Reed could only close his eyes and brace himself, his hand gripping at the carpet below him.

The man was gentle, at least. Or, well, more gentle than his companion. He went in slow, though Reed wondered if it was because of how much resistance his body was giving him. It wasn’t for any lack of trying, for Reed knew it would hurt less if only he could relax, but it was difficult considering how much he felt like he was being torn apart by the two men forcing their way into him. 

His breathing was quick, too quick. Getting any proper amount of oxygen into his lungs was proving difficult, the world starting to spin around him almost as much as it had when Valentine was ravishing him, except this time he couldn’t even tell himself it was for the better. If anything, he almost felt nauseous, his body begging for rest and for comfort and for all of this to be over already. This time at least he was better at holding in his cries, and once the two men were fully inside his breathing finally managed to slow down enough for him to let out shaky, pained sighs. 

Sadly for him, the men did not care enough to give him time to rest and accommodate to their cocks. Almost as soon as they were ready to, they both started thrusting, only taking a couple of seconds to both settle into a steady but merciless pace. They would pull almost all the way out, only to shove themselves back in so deep and violently Reed swore he must’ve been bleeding all over their cocks. His insides were so raw and overstimulated that any friction felt like agony, yet his body was reacting.

Any thrust that reached his prostate turned Reed’s cries of pain into ones of pleasure, his own dick twitching against his stomach. It only made him feel even more disgusting, to have his body give any sort of positive reaction to the men’s abuse. It only made him feel like Valentine was right, like everyone was right for calling him a toy. It surely was how he felt, right now: like nothing but a toy meant to be played with until he eventually broke, like it was all he was good for. 

A sob escaped him, tears starting to flow freely as the men kept on abusing him. “Aha, look!” the thin one said, laughing a cruel laugh behind him. “He’s actually crying!”

“Isn’t that cute,” the burly one said mockingly, his voice strained from pleasure. He was panting like a dog, Reed noted, though he doubted he was any better himself with the way he cried and wheezed and moaned in that broken voice of his. 

“Adorable,” the other replied, echoing the two women’s conversation earlier. The hand that wasn’t wrapped around Reed’s midsection and holding him up firmly against him went to grab at Reed’s throat, holding his head up firmly as he licked at his tears. Noticing the way Reed tensed up at the feeling of fingers against his throat, the man smirked against his skin, letting out an interested hum. “Does my hand around your throat scare you?” he asked quietly.

Reed nodded quickly, hoping that being truthful could perhaps save him some pain. Sadly for him, it only seemed to excite the man further. His cock throbbed inside of Reed, thrusts only quickening in pace as his fingers tightened around his throat.

“Interesting,” he murmured, his smile now large and terrifying. 

“Pleas–” Reed tried to plead, though a harsh squeeze of his throat silenced him completely. All he could manage was a terrified wheeze, his blood turning to ice as the man choked him. 

Any desperate attempt to get any air down his throat was futile. Reed’s weak hands flew to the man’s wrist, tugging and tugging with all the strength he had left while his legs kicked uselessly in the air, against the floor, anything they could reach. He could faintly hear the men groan as he tightened around the both of them, pain slithering up his spine as they felt so, so big inside of him.

Oh Gods, he thought. They were going to kill him, right here and then. In front of everyone. In front of Valentine. He was going to die as nothing but a plaything for noblemen to abuse. He wondered if word would get back to Lin, to Sasha, to Briar and all the others. He wondered how much they would be told, and knew that if it came from Valentine they would likely be told every gruesome detail. He wondered if Lin would be disgusted, angry, or just sad.

He wondered if Lin would be spared if Reed died, and his tears only doubled when he realized that he likely wouldn’t be. Valentine would kill him if only to avoid any repercussions, he was sure. Not that Valentine would have anything to worry about, for Lin was nothing but a marshmallow, but– Reed knew Valentine wouldn’t take any chances.

The thrusts quickened and each crash of pure pain only made him think of his impending doom. The world grew dark, his extremities cold while his backside was burning. It hurt, yet the pain felt so far away the further Reed slipped into unconsciousness. He was so far gone he couldn’t even feel the drool dripping down his chin, onto the man’s hand, or the way the one in front of him tightened his grip of him so tight his nails actually broke through his skin. 

It was only when Reed thought he was gone that he finally managed to take a deep, painful breath. Everything came back as once: his vision, his hearing, every single acute sensation from his trembling body. It was so overwhelming Reed found himself choking on air, coughing and gagging and rolling onto his side, only realizing he was free from the men’s hold when he curled up onto the floor. 

Cum dripped out of him. It felt disgusting. He was so full despite the fact that the men had pulled out, yet at the same time felt agonizingly empty. A sob escaped him, and Reed wasn’t sure if it was out of relief or sorrow. 

“I think you went a little too hard on him,” the large man told his companion. They were both completely fixed up, and if it weren’t for the sweat on their face or the slight messiness of their hair, they looked as if they hadn’t just fucked Reed to near death. “Is he broken?”

The crowds around them started to audibly groan and complain, raising their voices and looking at each other with anger. 

The thin man held his hands up. “Hey, I didn’t do anything! I just got… excited! But he’s fine! See, he’s alive!” he defended himself, nudging at Reed’s shaking form with his foot.

Reed jumped but didn’t say anything. He just laid there, attempting to comfort himself as best as he could. That was - until he heard Valentine get up and walk over to him, his feet stopping right in front of Reed’s face. The sight forced him to look up, miserable eyes catching Valentine’s cold and unforgiving stare.

“Will you endure more?” Valentine asked, using his cane to tilt Reed’s head from side to side as he admired the men’s work. “Or are you done?”

Though it was formulated as a question, the clear threat and annoyance in Valentine’s voice told him it wasn’t. He wasn’t asking if Reed wanted rest, but rather if he was giving up on his promise, if he was giving up on Lin.

Reed thought back to the letter. The threats of violence and abuse and death. A cold shudder coursed through him, pure terror flowing through his veins, and he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as he tried his best to rid himself of his thoughts. 

“I–” he choked out, his voice hoarse and weak. He cleared his throat, pushed himself up on his elbows, and tried to give Valentine a look that was hopefully one of resolve and not misery. “I’m… fine.”

Valentine’s lips twitched up in a satisfied smirk, and Reed tried not to blame himself too much at how his heart leaped at the thought of pleasing Valentine.

Old habits really do die hard, huh, he thought to himself.

“You have heard him,” Valentine announced, getting back to his chair and motioning at one of the many servants to pour him some more wine. “Resume your affairs.”

“With pleasure,” said the next man in line, cracking his knuckles before he kneeled in front of Reed. It was then that he witnessed the apprehensive look Reed was giving him, the way he flinched when the man reached for him, and he laughed. “Hey, it’s alright, I’m not going to hurt you like these idiots have. All you have to do is open your mouth and suck. I’m sure you can do that, yeah?” he asked, patting Reed’s tear stained cheek.

Reed pressed his lips together, brows furrowing as he searched the man’s face. Then his eyes looked downwards, towards his erection, and his shoulders sagged. He nodded at the man, leaning down and rubbing at him through his pants. 

“Yeah, that’s it,” the man said, his hand immediately finding its way to Reed’s hair. “You see, he’s pretty willing when you don’t bruteforce your way in him,” he then called out to the two previous men. 

Was getting Reed to be abused willingly something to brag about now, he wondered? 

With a pit in his stomach he freed the man’s erection from his pants, doing his best not to pay attention to the way the man was encouraging him, petting his hair and looking down at him with a feverish expression. Instead, he opened his mouth and took him in, uncaring of whether he was doing a good job or not this time for he was sure the man didn’t expect much of him. Instead, he tried to be quick, taking as much of the man in his mouth as possible without making himself gag and bobbing his head instantly - that was, until the man grabbed Reed’s head and kept him still. 

“Now, now, you’re pretty eager, but I’m going to have to stop you right there,” he said at Reed’s confusion, eyes glancing up. 

He didn’t have to explain himself, as the sharp tug at Reed’s backside told him everything he needed to know. Large hands were holding him up and spreading his cheeks, and though Reed’s eyes widened he couldn’t say he was too surprised. Of fucking course it wouldn’t be that easy. 

Reed forced his eyes to shut and his body to relax despite the pounding of his heart as he felt the other man’s cock pressed against his hole, hoping the cum that was still dripping from him would help soften the blow of his thrusts. “Can I go now?” he heard the man ask to his companion, who gestured something that must’ve meant okay, for Reed heard the one behind him grin audibly before he shoved himself in. 

Reed let out a muffled cry around the man’s cock, the force of the thrust forcing him flush with his groin. The man’s erection was sitting uncomfortably at the back of his throat, and only allowed to slide out once the man behind him pulled away. Then came another thrust and Reed was forced right back down the other man’s member. Over, and over, and over.

Each thrust knocked the breath right out of him and made him gag painfully. He held tightly onto the man’s clothes in hopes to steady and ground himself, eyes tearing up despite his desperate attempts to control himself. There was nothing he could do but match his breathing to the rhythm of the man’s thrust, though that didn’t stop the choked out moans and whimpers to escape his throat each time his prostate was mercilessly hammered. 

The hand in Reed’s hair tightened its hold, likely pulling out a few strands on the way, while the ones at Reed’s hips shifted so that the man fucking him could grab a hold of Reed’s sad erection. Reed blinked, then, as the man gave him the mercy of pleasure by firmly pumping his dick to the rhythm of his thrusts. 

Reed would’ve collapsed if it weren’t for the way he was held up against the men, his body twitching and shaking against them. Suddenly the man’s cock inside of him was a bit more bearable despite how much he wished for rest, and he found the way the other one tensed up with each of his incessant moans around his cock almost amusing. It was enough to keep him from crying even when the man’s thrusts grew harsh and strong, even when he could taste cum on his tongue. 

His heart hammered against his ribcage which such force Reed thought it might actually escape his chest. Pressure built more and more, the familiar ringing in his ear almost acting like an alarm to his incoming orgasm. 

Feeling Reed tighten around him was enough to bring the man inside him over the edge, it seemed, for Reed felt him slam inside as deep as he could before he released. In turn, Reed’s throat was assailed by another torrent that threatened to drown him, some cum making it down his throat while Reed had to cough out the rest once his mouth was freed from intrusion. 

Reed choked and coughed painfully, a small puddle of cum joining saliva and sweat on the floor. His throat burned, the world spinning and his body so sore he wondered how he could even hold himself up. The man in front of him caught his attention with a ruffle of his hair, thanking him for the fun before he fixed himself and got to his feet, uncaring for the mess he had made of Reed. 

The one behind him laughed, then, and said the same before slapping Reed’s ass. The force of the blow sent Reed to collapse on the ground, right onto the aforementioned puddle. Of course, the misery of his situation only brought another laugh from the man, who said something about wishing he had a camera before he finally left with his companion.

Reed wasn’t even given the time to catch his breath and will his body to stop shaking before another horde of noble was all over him. Arms pulled him up and suddenly hands were running through his hair, down his chest, pinching and pulling at his nipples while others ran down his stomach and spread his legs open. Although he’d just come again, a hand wrapped around his dick and stroked him eagerly, the motion painful yet pleasurable at the same time. 

Lips were on him. On his thighs, on his erection, at some point he even felt a tongue press into his pained hole. Someone kissed him, pushed past his lips and tasted the cum that remained on his tongue, while another bit at his neck. There was so much all at once and Reed was too tired to understand where each hand and lips were coming from. Tired complaints dripped down his lips along with drool as he saw the darkening world tilt dangerously to the side, and Reed swore he kept blacking out for whenever he blinked his eyes open there were more hands exploring different areas of his body. 

Someone pushed inside of him and Reed was too tired to react properly. Something forced its way in his mouth and his first instinct was to suck. He was so far gone, yet begged himself to stay awake, to endure, for he knew he couldn’t afford passing out. Not now, not when Lin’s life was on the line, he needed to stay up, stay awake, he needed, he needed–

It was no use. Reed thought perhaps the overwhelming touches would keep him awake but it was the opposite. Reacting to each of them, feeling each of them, only pushed him further away from consciousness due to the energy it sucked out of him. It was so much easier to close his eyes and let himself fade, and soon enough even his worries over Lin’s survival didn’t matter. He couldn’t stay awake. So he didn’t.

…

It was night, when Reed awoke. He could feel they were still flying, yet his surroundings were surprisingly quiet. Fire crackled in what Reed hoped was nothing more than a fireplace, its warmth engulfing him while its glow blinded him for just a minute before he managed to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes and groan.

His entire body was sore, and Reed was quick to go limp again, deciding it was better not to move considering how much pain even raising his arm had been. He sleepily wondered why he was so sore, jokingly thinking that maybe Lin had finally made his first move - until the memories came back all at once. His eyes opened wide, and he pushed himself up despite his pain, looking wildly around himself.

It was then that he realized who he had been sleeping against.

“Finally awake,” Valentine commented, running a clawed hand through Reed’s hair and pushing him back down on his lap. “Don’t push yourself. I’m sure your body is screaming at you enough already.”

“I–” Reed choked out, disgust and anxiety causing his throat to close up as Valentine kept absent-mindedly petting his head, like one would a cat. It was then that Reed realized he had been completely cleaned up, yet also left naked. The room around him was so egregiously fancy there was no doubt in that it was Valentine’s room, and he didn’t even need to feel for what was around his neck to guess what it was. 

His lips quivered, though Valentine didn’t seem to care. For a moment the room was plunged back in silence, broken only by the sound of pages turning. Valentine was reading, Reed realized, not even taking the time to explain himself. 

Reed guessed the situation was obvious enough as it was.

“…L-lin, is he…” was all Reed managed to ask, tears welling up in his eyes at the thought of his failure causing Lin any harm.

“He is safe,” Valentine replied. “I toyed with the idea of killing him, for you greatly disappointed me. I thought you would’ve been able to handle more than that. But I suppose that all this time away from me has softened you. Since you were more than willing to try, I decided to give you a second chance. So I let him live. You should be grateful.”

Reed let out a sob, curling up against Valentine’s lap. He thanked the Gods, then, for it didn’t matter how miserable he was as long as Lin was safe. Everything would be okay as long as Valentine didn’t lay his hands on him. 

He was only brought out of his thoughts when Valentine gripped at his hair and forced his head up, bright orange eyes tearing into Reed’s own. 

“I said, you should be grateful,” Valentine repeated, his tone sharp.

Reed swallowed. “I–” he tried, before forcing himself to take a deep breath and bow his head. 

“…Thank you, lord Valentine.”

**Author's Note:**

> the consent isn't that dubious and i almost tagged it as noncon but... Ehh???? who cares


End file.
